


Kiss Me There

by JaneIsles



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIsles/pseuds/JaneIsles
Summary: Stella and Scully became friends a little while ago and it slowly turns into something more... Set some time during season 8





	Kiss Me There

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](https://s7.postimg.org/xjvnw88bf/kissmethere.gif)   
>    
>  [](https://s7.postimg.org/xjvnw88bf/kissmethere.gif)   
> 

***

Scully stood in her dimly-lit bedroom, wearing nothing but a matching bra and panties. She had briefly wondered why she was bothering at all but something inside of her knew the reason and that was the woman sitting in her living room at this moment; just the mere thought of it sent a shiver down her spine.

Her hands gently ran across her swollen belly, a smile on her lips. It wouldn’t be long now until she got to hold her little boy and she didn’t feel quite as terrified as she first had. She sighed, pausing for a moment. The past couple of months had been the hardest of her life but she was grateful that she had found a friend, and maybe more than that. When she had met first met Stella she would’ve never thought that they would be this close one day. She still remembered the first days when they had met each other while working on a case. Stella had been distant, not the kind of person to actually make friends and Scully had always thought that she saw a lot of herself in that woman. She had just been transferred from England and, as far as Scully knew, she didn’t know anyone here in DC. 

Although she had been somewhat secluded and distant it didn’t take long until they had warmed up to each other and Stella was more than just the stranger from the other side of the ocean. Working overtime together had turned into working at home and one thing had led to another. Lunch-time was always funnier with someone whose company you enjoyed and making dinner at home was always more pleasant if you had company. Long before they knew it something had developed between them, something that she dared to call friendship. Scully never had a lot of friends, feeling like she didn’t really know how to do these things. She loved being around Stella, feeling strangely at ease when she was in her presence. It was soothing to have at least one constant in the mess that her life had turned into. She missed Stella when she wasn’t around, wanted to hear her voice when she was deeply upset and thought about her when she woke up in the morning. 

She didn’t mind Stella touching her, the way their embrace sometimes seemed to last a few seconds too long to be just friendly; she enjoyed the brief moments when Stella’s hand touched her lower back when she walked by or rested on her hip when she stood beside Scully. They had never talked about it, never really given it much thought but it was reassuring that it happened between them.

Stella stood in the doorway to Scully’s bedroom, not wanting to disturb her. She was transfixed by the beautiful sight in front of her. For a brief moment it felt wrong to witness such an intimate moment but she found herself unable to take her eyes off Scully. She looked incredibly beautiful in the last trimester of her pregnancy and it was hard to believe that she had been there almost from the beginning. Back when she first met her there was no sight of a precious life growing inside of her. 

Scully felt Stella’s eyes on her before she saw her; she looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face. She wasn’t fuzzed by the lack of clothing because she had got used to being comfortable with Stella over time but she still couldn’t keep the slightest blush out of her cheeks. She knew that it wasn’t because she was uncomfortable but because she had had certain thoughts that she didn’t share with Stella, not knowing what to make of it. She had accepted them but she had never shared them with Stella, afraid that it would ruin everything they had built together. 

There had been a moment of weakness a few weeks ago when everything had been so overwhelming that Scully had started crying one night. They were cuddled up on the sofa after dinner, a cup of tea in their hands because wine was out of question. It had only been mildly frustrating but Stella had been decent enough to refrain from drinking as well. After a few moments of silence and a few heartfelt words Scully had found herself crumbling, scalding hot tears running down her cheeks. She had been so exhausted and emotionally drained that it suddenly seemed futile to be dealing with all of this on her own. She knew that she had Stella but her pregnancy really wasn’t any of her concern, it was hers to deal with. She didn’t want to burden her friend with it, thinking that she didn’t even deserve Stella sometimes. 

She had cried with her head on Stella’s shoulder and her hand drawing slow circles on her lower back until she had felt calm enough to give herself a break and the tears had finally stopped, slowly drying on her cheeks. She had lifted her head off Stella’s shoulder, their faces only inches apart. Scully didn’t turn away, not knowing what she was thinking at that moment. She had been craving physical contact for a very long time and somehow she had imagined Stella to be the one to give it to her.  
Before she knew it she had leaned in and kissed her, their warm lips touching only briefly. Stella had been surprised for an instant, unwillingly giving in when the warmth blossomed in her lower belly.  
It was exactly what Scully had been thinking about when she laid awake at night, wondering how soft her lips would feel. They had parted once to catch their breaths, each stunned by the sudden change before their lips melted against each others again, more urgent this time. Scully had opened her mouth, slipped her tongue in between Stella’s lips and moaned softly when she responded to the kiss. She didn’t know for how long they had been kissing when the need for oxygen forced them apart, both embarrassed by the sudden outbreak of emotions. It hadn’t lasted long and they had done very well with pretending that it hadn’t happened at all. 

Stella entered the room without taking her eyes off the gorgeous redhead, biting her bottom lip when she thought of the warmth of her naked skin and how soft it was to the touch. She couldn’t deny that there had been a certain kind of attraction lingering inside of her, making her insides tingle with excitement and arousal whenever she laid eyes on her or remembered the kiss they had shared. She didn’t know when her feelings for Dana had started to change, it had been a quiet process that had developed over time.

„You need some help with that?“ Stella asked, her voice surprisingly low.  
Scully seemed to consider the offer for a moment before she handed Stella the bottle of oil, wondering whether she should just stay like this and see what happens but before she knew it she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Stella slipped in between Scully and the headboard, spooning her almost naked body. It was a strange feeling at first but Stella wouldn’t complain now that she felt the weight of Scully against her. 

Scully felt a little tense, not wanting to lean back against Stella. She didn’t trust herself with all the different emotions that had raged within her over the past couple of months; she had developed feelings for Stella that she couldn’t quite explain. The more she had thought about it the more she wanted and needed it but something had always been holding her back. 

Stella squirted some of the oil on one hand, rubbing them together before bringing them to Scully’s shoulders, gently at first. Scully sighed and dropped her chin to her chest, concentrating on the feeling of Stella’s soft fingers drawing slow circles. Stella ran her hands along her arms, up and down until Scully hummed softly.  
She felt a shiver run down her spine, a gentle warmth emanating from somewhere inside of her. She felt herself relaxing against Stella, her body nuzzled against the woman behind her.  
Stella wrapped her arms around Scully, her hands wandering from her arms to her belly.

„Is this okay?“ Stella whispered against the crook of her neck, trying to resist the urge to close the distance and kiss the soft spot in front of her.  
„Yes,“ Scully breathed softly and put her hands on top of Stella’s. 

Slowly she caressed the soft skin of her belly, spreading the last bits of oil that were left. She felt the baby with her hands; it wasn’t the first time and yet it never ceased to amaze her. Scully put her hands on top of Stella’s while she melted against her, her breasts pressed against her back and she wished there wasn’t a fine layer of clothes between them. 

Scully tilted her head back, slightly turning in their embrace. She felt Stella’s hot breath on her face, her chest heaving in anticipation. Without another word she put her hand in Stella’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Stella sighed against her lips, finally melting into the touch that she had been waiting for. The kiss was urgent and messy, desperate somehow. 

Maybe, Scully thought. They shouldn’t have waited so long after the first time. Maybe they shouldn’t have pretended that the first time hadn’t happened at all. She wanted it with every inch of her body, her skin prickling at the touch of Stella’s hands and the first signs of unfeigned arousal dampening her panties. 

Stella thought about all the ways she wanted to kiss her, all the time she had been holding herself back because she didn’t want to drive her away. She wanted to kiss her cheeks and the place where the blush crept up her neck, the spot that was warm and soft. She would kiss her there, soft and warm to soothe her when she needed it. She wanted to kiss her forehead to make all her worries go away and for once she wouldn’t have to stand on her tiptoes to do so. She wanted to kiss her and pull her in for a hug, gently resting her head against her own chest. Stella wanted to kiss her temples, kissing the pain and fears away.  
She wanted all of it but holding Scully’s body pressed against her own only left her with limited options and she made sure to keep it in mind for another time. 

Scully broke the kiss with a soft gasp, putting her head on Stella’s shoulder. She brought their hands to her breasts, heavy and swollen with desire. She felt her nipples harden under their touch, slowly peeling the fabric away.  
Scully brought her own fingers between her breasts, unclasping the bra without opening her eyes. She almost smiled at Stella’s appreciative hum, knowing that she hadn’t expected this. It was something that Scully had opted for in the late stages of her pregnancy, something that had proved itself handy every now and then.  
She let the fabric fall the her sides, giving Stella the space she wanted. Scully arched into the touch, Stella’s breath hot and tingly against the crook of her neck. 

Stella admired the view in front of her, the beauty that was Dana Scully in all her naked pregnant glory, squirming in her arms at the touch of her own hands.  
Stella kissed her neck, that soft space right above her collarbone and it sent shivers down Scully’s spine. She listened to the gentle moans spilling from her slightly parted lips, knowing that she couldn’t stay in that position forever. She wanted her, wanted all of it but she also knew that Scully’s condition only offered a limited number of position for both of them to be comfortable. She wanted to kiss her slow and deep, pressing her swollen lips against that patch of skin, she wanted to grab her by the shoulders and sink her teeth into the flesh to coax a soft whimper from her. 

Stella guided her hands over her tummy to her thighs, caressing the sensitive skin on the insides. Scully spread her legs, urging her to go on and touch her where she desperately needed it. Stella felt the warmth radiating from her center, her fingers inching closer every time her fingertips brushed against the outlines of her panties. 

She had no doubts about this but she wanted to see Dana’s face, wanted to see her cheeks flush and the pleasure overcome her. She wanted to kiss every inch of her; her hands and her fingertips and the valley of her breasts. She wanted to kiss her until she couldn’t take it any longer, until she pulled her away to look into her eyes. She needed the reassurance and the feeling of her warm and slightly sweaty skin on her own, still soft with the oil that had been absorbed by her skin.  
Stella had accepted that things were different between her and Scully, causing her to do all the things she usually didn’t do. 

„I want to see you,“ Stella whispered into her ear without ever taking her eyes off Scully. 

She crawled out from behind her, feeling strangely naked and cold now that the warmth of Scully’s body was gone. She looked at the woman on the bed, a smile crossing her face when she lifted her shirt above her head, slowly undressing with slightly trembling hands. 

***

They were both on their sides, their faces only inches apart from each other and as close as her belly allowed it. Scully felt calm and content; she hadn’t meant for any of this to happen, hadn’t even dared to think about it but she wouldn’t want to go back either. 

Stella tucked a strand of hair behind her eyes, her fingertips brushing against her cheek. She was scared but she couldn’t run away; none of this had been a part of her plan but this was the truth and she couldn’t turn her back on it now simply because it wasn’t what she had first expected.  
She wanted to kiss her with her own thoughts, kiss their wandering minds. She wanted to kiss Dana when she was happy or lonely, even when she felt alone herself. She would soothe her with a touch of her lips when she was angry or afraid, when the whole world seemed to come crushing down on her.  
She wanted to kiss her until she couldn’t remember a life without the feeling of her lips. And finally she would kiss her on her lips, the place she was meant to kiss. Her eyes wandered to Scully’s lips, soft and swollen from what they had shared just a few moments ago and she wanted to do it again. She wanted to kiss the lips that laughed and talked, cried and moaned in silent pleasure. From now on she would kiss those lips like she never had before, lingering a little longer with every breath. She would kiss her tenderly, passionately and fearlessly whenever they were on their own. 

Scully’s breath hitched a little, a gentle smile on her lips. She reached for Stella’s hand and placed it to her belly. 

„Can you feel that?“ Scully whispered. 

„Oh my God,“ Stella breathed. 

She had felt the baby move before, tiny movements here and there but this felt different. She had never felt it like this, actually felt the baby move beneath her hand. 

„I think we woke him up,“ Scully said and laughed and Stella finally leaned in for a kiss.

She didn’t know what would happen but for now she seemed okay with all of this.


End file.
